<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>illumination by angstinspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143477">illumination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstinspace/pseuds/angstinspace'>angstinspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Galo POV, M/M, Post-Canon, Promare (2019) Spoilers, burning hearts zine, lantern lighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstinspace/pseuds/angstinspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As the flame flickered to life, Galo could see just how bright the designs on the lantern’s exterior were––the same iridescent shades of pink and teal that the Promare had been. He inhaled sharply at the sight, and he heard Lio's breath catch at the same time. Galo looked up and saw the way Lio was holding the lantern between his hands as if it were the most precious treasure in the world––a wistful look on his face that conveyed both childlike wonder and a deep sorrow.</i>
</p>
<p>A few months after Galo and Lio saved the world, Burning Rescue and Mad Burnish have joined forces to assist nearby towns with relief efforts. While visiting a rural town called Ashborne, Galo and Lio are invited by the townspeople to a lantern lighting ceremony in honor of the fallen Burnish, which causes them to reflect on all the ways in which their world is changing. </p>
<p>(written for Burning Hearts zine)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>illumination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here it is, the fic i wrote for <a href="https://twitter.com/BurnHeartsZine">burning hearts zine</a>! i’m so honored to have been a part of this project. everyone in the zine was so lovely to work with, and i have to thank everyone involved––especially the mods who put it together, thank you to all of you for giving us this opportunity to express our love and enthusiasm for promare and galolio! </p>
<p>i must also thank the artist i collaborated with, <a href="https://twitter.com/udon_monster">udon</a>, who helped me immensely with the concept for this fic, and who created such a gorgeous <a href="https://twitter.com/udon_monster/status/1298766153741766657?s=20">companion art piece</a>! :’’) working with them was so fun and inspiring and i’m so grateful we got to collaborate!! </p>
<p>and lastly, thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/mirmirthepanda">miranda</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/parchmints">jessie</a>, and <a href="https://twitter.com/genericdancer">noelle</a> who beta’d this piece for me ♡</p>
<p>this is basically just a short fic exploring what happens post-canon with a lil hint of romance (that is, galo and lio are not romantically involved quite yet but they are on their way there lol). so be warned that there are some spoilers about the end of the movie (if for some reason you’re reading this and haven’t seen the movie yet haha but yknow, just in case). </p>
<p>and yeah that’s about it, hope y’all enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galo’s hands splayed against the window of the hovercraft, and he grinned as he turned around. "Lio, you gotta come see this!"</p>
<p>Lio’s conversation with Gueira and Meis cut short at the sound of Galo's invitation. After exchanging a questioning glance with his friends, he stepped forward with his arms crossed. He kept the sleeves of his oversized red jacket pushed up to his elbows, and he had to stand on his toes to see out the window. </p>
<p>A small, rural town called Ashborne lay below. As the hovercraft made its descent, stirring the tops of the trees in its wake, the shapes of makeshift houses became visible below––shelters built from the remains of the town. In terms of the disarray, it didn’t look too different from other towns they’d visited. What was more striking was its surrounding environment. The landscape tapered off into a towering cliffside overlooking the ocean, and rays of sunlight glimmered on the sea like thousands of sparks. </p>
<p>"Pretty cool, huh?"</p>
<p>Lio was peering outside, violet eyes serious and contemplative. “Yeah.” The single word sounded distant, like he hadn't heard Galo's question.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Galo asked him.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Why?" </p>
<p>"You just seem ..." Galo gestured vaguely. “Nervous.” </p>
<p>Lio was quiet, a muscle twitching in his jaw before he answered. "It's nothing. Just ... I never know how these things are gonna go––whether people will be welcoming to us or not."</p>
<p>Understanding dawned on Galo as he realized the <em>us </em>Lio was referring to was himself and the other ex-Burnish. It had only been a few months since Burning Rescue and Mad Burnish had joined together––Burnish Rescue, as Galo referred to them, despite Lio’s insistence that it was a stupid name––to start an initiative to travel to other towns and assist with relief efforts.</p>
<p>Galo hadn't understood Lio's resistance to the idea at first, but eventually he started to put the pieces together. It had already been a challenge to get the citizens of Promepolis to accept the ex-Burnish back into their community; although most people had learned to be welcoming, it wasn't easy to get a whole city of people to shift their views. Now, each new location they traveled to was a new challenge; there was no saying whether the inhabitants would welcome the ex-Burnish or treat them with hostility.</p>
<p>“Hey, I get it,” Galo said. “It's a new place, and we never know what to expect. But you know I've always got your back, right? It's like I said before ... if anyone gives you a hard time, I'll take care of it.”</p>
<p>He punched a fist into his opposite hand to emphasize the point, which earned him a soft smile from Lio. It reminded Galo of how Lio had smiled at him the same way when they'd stood side-by-side right after saving the world. It stirred something indescribable in Galo's chest––a feeling both warm and uncontrollable, akin to the sensation of when he'd carried Lio's flame.</p>
<p>"I know," Lio said. "Thanks, Galo." He turned again to face the window, gazing out across the sunlit town looming closer below them.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Luckily, the citizens of Ashborne greeted them with enthusiasm. When the gangway of the hovercraft lowered down, there was already a teeming crowd of people outside. Galo basked in the glory, grinning and waving. Aina rolled her eyes at him and Ignis grumbled some reminder that they were here to help people and not show off. But there was a certain familiarity to the routine that made Galo feel at home. </p>
<p>Their work began almost as soon as they set foot on the ground, and there was a lot to accomplish in one day––handing out supplies, building shelters, making sure everyone in the town was safe and hydrated and not overworking themselves. </p>
<p>Galo didn't mind the work. It felt good to help, and almost everyone he met was friendly and grateful––which was more than could be said for some other places Burnish Rescue had visited. </p>
<p>Ashborne seemed to be a close-knit town, and everyone contributed to the relief efforts. They had already made an impressive amount of progress with clearing away the debris and rebuilding a number of houses. They had also put together a community center where people could stop and rest, get medical assistance, or just converse with each other.</p>
<p>From chatting with a few people, Galo found out that the town had been regularly organizing their own events to build community and to welcome the ex-Burnish back into society––things like cookouts, dances, and bonfires. They were even holding a lantern-lighting ceremony tonight to honor the fallen Burnish, and they encouraged Galo and his friends to join.</p>
<p>As the sun dipped towards the horizon, Galo wandered in the direction of the cliffside where the ceremony was to take place. The town was illuminated in an otherworldly glow, and Galo noticed the glimmers of hope at every corner––a child laughing, people hugging and holding hands, a mural of a phoenix on the side of a building.</p>
<p>People walked in groups and pairs in the direction of the ceremony, and Galo fell in step alongside them. As he did so, his eye was immediately caught by a flash of pale hair and a bright red jacket.</p>
<p>Lio was facing away from him, standing at the side of the road and caught up in conversation with someone. As Galo jogged over, he saw that Lio was talking to two women holding hands. Lio said something Galo couldn’t hear––but whatever he'd said made the pair of women smile. They both hugged Lio before wandering off into the crowd.</p>
<p>Lio subtly wiped the edge of his sleeve across his face––<em>was he crying?</em>––which was when he saw Galo and froze. </p>
<p>"Lio!" Galo called to him, smiling and waving. </p>
<p>"Hey," Lio said, his voice a bit rough.</p>
<p>Galo's smile faded. "You alright?" </p>
<p>“Yeah, fine.” Lio composed himself, clearing his throat. “Are you going to the ... ?” He gestured in the direction everyone was walking. </p>
<p>Galo nodded "Are you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I was just about to head over."</p>
<p>"Cool. Do you ... want to walk together?" </p>
<p>He almost winced at the awkwardness of his own words. But surprisingly, Lio smiled.</p>
<p>“I’d like that.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Lio had been quieter than usual as they’d made their trek uphill. Galo didn’t want to pester him, but he couldn’t shake away the knot of concern in his stomach every time he noticed the faraway look in Lio’s eyes.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long until he was distracted by the festivities. The faint sound of music played from somewhere. A little girl ran up to Galo and gave him a triangular lantern and a packet of matches. He smiled but didn’t have time to thank her before she ran off.</p>
<p>Galo chuckled as he turned around to face Lio––but then realized Lio didn’t have a lantern of his own. “Oh,” he said, his smile falling. “Did you …”</p>
<p>He glanced over Lio’s shoulder and saw that people were gathering into small groups and pairs along the cliffside, already lighting their lanterns.</p>
<p>“I think … we’re supposed to launch it together,” Lio said. </p>
<p>A touch of heat rose to Galo’s face. “Right. We should––yeah.” He held the lantern out towards Lio, who took it carefully between his hands. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to light it?” Lio asked.</p>
<p>“Nah, I’ve got it.”</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! I mean, you’ve had to learn how to put fires out. So, you know … I gotta do my part for you guys too, right?” Galo struck a match and smiled. “Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time.” </p>
<p>A stone dropped into his stomach as he realized what he’d just said. After all, the last time he’d lit a fire had been under very <em>different</em> circumstances. But if Lio was bothered by it, he didn’t show it. In fact, he smiled back. Maybe it was the rosy tint of the sunset, but Galo could have sworn he saw a slight blush on Lio’s face. </p>
<p>Galo nearly forgot he was holding a burning match. It was only when he started to feel heat near his fingertips that he remembered what he was doing, and he fumbled to light the lantern. </p>
<p>As the flame flickered to life, Galo could see just how bright the designs on the lantern’s exterior were––the same iridescent shades of pink and teal that the Promare had been. He inhaled sharply at the sight, and he heard Lio's breath catch at the same time. Galo looked up and saw the way Lio was holding the lantern between his hands as if it were the most precious treasure in the world––a wistful look on his face that conveyed both childlike wonder and a deep sorrow.</p>
<p>Before Galo could comment on it, he noticed that the people around them were already launching their lanterns. </p>
<p>"Ready?" he asked. </p>
<p>Lio nodded. </p>
<p>Galo placed his hands on either side of the lantern alongside Lio's, and together they lifted it until it floated away from their fingertips and drifted over the edge of the cliff. Dozens of other lanterns joined it, glowing brightly against the backdrop of the sky like colorful fireflies. People all along the cliffside cheered and laughed, and Galo found that a smile had risen to his face.</p>
<p>When he turned, he was surprised to find that Lio had closed his eyes. </p>
<p>After a short pause he asked, "What are you thinking about?"</p>
<p>Lio stiffened before he opened his eyes again. "I don't know. Just ... about the Burnish who lost their lives. And about the Promare." </p>
<p>Galo didn't know how to answer. "I'm sorry," was all he could say at last––and he knew it wasn't enough, but he meant it.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Lio said, and then hesitated. “It wasn't just that, though. I was thinking about other things, too.” </p>
<p>"Like … ?" </p>
<p>"You know those two women I was talking to earlier?"</p>
<p>Galo nodded.</p>
<p>"They told me they'd been in a relationship for ten years. One of them used to be a Burnish. They never told anyone because they were so terrified." Lio let out a shaking breath. "It was only recently that they could be open about it, and luckily other people in the town have been accepting. It just made me think ..."</p>
<p>He trailed off, eyes shimmering in the sunset. "I don't know if the prejudice against the ex-Burnish will ever go away completely. But I also never thought I'd witness something like that. Or something like <em>this</em>."</p>
<p>He swept an arm out to indicate the scene before them––the lanterns dancing across the sky in glowing patterns, children holding sparklers and running and laughing along the cliffside, all the ex-Burnish standing among their fellow townspeople.</p>
<p>"I never thought I would, either," Galo admitted. "But the world is changing, huh?"</p>
<p>He smiled, and Lio smiled gently back at him.</p>
<p>"It is." </p>
<p>There was a certain weight to the words––some hidden meaning––that Galo didn't completely understand yet. But he felt like, in time, he would.</p>
<p>For now, he turned to observe the dazzling display and nearly gasped––because the lanterns had gravitated towards each other until they formed a snaking path of light. Maybe he was imagining it, but the shape looked similar to the dragon Lio had once formed with the Promare. </p>
<p>Lio seemed to notice it at the same time, drawing in his breath as he took a step forward––which was when he tripped and grabbed at Galo's wrist for support. </p>
<p>They both turned and made eye contact. Galo had meant to ask Lio if he was okay, but the question died in his throat. Lio seemed at an equal loss for words, eyes wide as he loosened his grip. </p>
<p>But instead of pulling away as Galo had expected him to do, Lio hesitated … and slowly, he slid his fingers down until they interlaced with Galo's.</p>
<p>The gesture caught Galo so off-guard that he felt as if a shockwave of electricity had traveled through him. He looked down at Lio's hand in his, slowly processing that it wasn't his imagination, before he tightened his grip.</p>
<p>When they looked each other in the eyes again, they stared for a moment until they both laughed––breathless and disbelieving, like they had just saved the world all over again. </p>
<p>Galo wasn't sure what exactly this feeling was, flickering slowly to life around the edges of his heart. But he did know that, although he had once vowed to put out as many fires as he could ... maybe he could allow this one to burn a little brighter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fellas is it gay to hold hands with your homie and stare lovingly into his eyes in front of the sunset? </p>
<p>haha but seriously i hope you enjoyed the fic, i had so much fun writing it! if you liked this one, i have a longer galolio fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235223">here</a> so check that out maybe *finger guns*</p>
<p>you can also find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/angst_in_space">twitter</a>, where i am often yelling about various fandoms, sharing updates on my wips, and posting Relatable Writing Tweets. </p>
<p>as always, i am grateful for any comments and/or kudos! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>